


First Times

by Amandjnx



Series: CarolNat One Shots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, F/F, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha doesn't d word, They are canon and everybody should know it, carolnat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx
Summary: I literally wrote that in two and a half hours, sorry if there was typos.Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: CarolNat One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	First Times

The first time they met, one of them almost ended up with a bullet in the head. It was just after the Avengers came back from Wakanda, to see their defeat at a worldwide level. They were watching the numbers on their hologram screens growing bigger and bigger, faces of their dusted friends and acquaintances, when Rhodey called the team because the device they found on Nick Fury's last known location had just turned off. They didn't know that the person they were calling with it would appear behind them all of a sudden, and their first reaction was to take the closest weapons, for Natasha the gun in the holster fastened to her belt. The person was standing so close that the barrel was almost against her forehead, but she stood motionless, looking over the gun at the person holding it and asked her question again, "Where is Fury?"

Their first talk was about Thanos. Natasha explained to the woman she knew now as Carol Danvers that he attacked Earth to get the Infinity Stones and, when he achieved that, wiped out fifty percent of all live creatures of the universe. Carol's first instinct was to apologise for not knowing that such a threat was out there, she was apparently at the other side of the universe when all of this happened, somewhere Thanos' name was barely known, and only rushed to Earth because of the signal Fury sent her.

The first mission they had together was to find Tony and the other people that left Earth via one of Thanos' ships. Pepper quickly came to the Avengers' HQ after her call with her soon-to-be husband ended, and told them what she knew. All the Avengers were clueless about what to do, but Rocket and Carol could help and wanted to. The racoon wanted to find his friends and tracked the Benatar somewhere around Thanos' birth planet, Titan. He managed to access the captains logs and read something about a doughnut-shaped ship, which Pepper recognised from what she had seen in the sky of New York, it was in this ship that Tony went. Knowing all that, Carol proposed her services, saying that she could bring the ship and its passengers back to earth faster than anything or anyone else, to what Rocket laughed with his whole chest. Natasha on the other hand trusted Carol and asked her to go get her friends.

The first time they hang out was after coming back from the Garden. Thor killed Thanos but the stones were gone and Natasha needed a drink, or maybe seventeen. Carol didn't feel like letting the other woman going out alone and went with her, more imposing her presence than asking if she could tag along. The five first shots of vodka were silent, but when Natasha realised that she was already in a bad shape but Carol still looked sober, she spoke up and asked the tall blonde what were exactly her powers. After way too much drinks, Natasha passed out on the bar and Carol flew her back to the compound, leaving a note on the nightstand to thank the spy for this 'fun and interesting night' that she didn't remember the next day.

Their first date was about a year after the Snap. They had talked a lot, even with Carol in space and Natasha remaining on Earth, they had weekly meetings with the team of a few people that still wanted to work to make the world a better place, but they also called each other outside of those meetings, for more private conversations. Carol wasn't often coming back to Earth, but when she did it was not for professional matters. They kind of asked each other out at the same time, which was, as well as being funny, a proof that they really cared about one another in a personal way. Since Carol didn't know a place to go in New York apart from the Avengers' HQ and the bar Natasha and she went, the Russian born woman took her to her favourite place in the city. They had a lovely time but were unfortunately interrupted by a distress signal from space, Carol had to go and help, as much as she wanted to spend time with Natasha.

The first time they kissed was on their third date. Carol came back to Earth after helping whoever needed her in space for three months, and the first thing she did when she landed was to ask Natasha out. Their second date was as good as the first but nothing romantic happened, that's why at the end of it Natasha asked Carol out for a third one. They just hung out in the gardens of the compound this time, both of them not in the mood to see people in the partially devastated city. They walked where their feet led them, chatting for hours until the sun got low in the sky. Carol cooked dinner and accompanied Natasha to her room after that, ready to leave without anything more happening but her date had other plans. After Carol kissed her cheek to say goodnight, Natasha whispered 'you missed' and kissed Carol's lips. When the naturally redhead pulled away she saw Carol dumbstruck and grabbed her by the collar of her blouse, first kiss escalating in first time they slept together.

Carol quickly pulled herself together and striped naked as she and Natasha kissed eagerly and passionately, stumbling on the clothes they had just thrown on the ground as they made their way to Natasha's bed. It was a night that they would always remember, a night they had dreamt of for a few months that had finally happened.

The first time Natasha cried because of Carol was because she missed her. Yes, they were calling each other often but six months after the blonde had left for space, Natasha couldn't bare it any more and cracked during one of their calls. Carol felt guilty for making her girlfriend cry. She flew back to Earth and arrived a day later, exhausted because of more than thirty-six hours without sleeping, and fell in Natasha's arms, crying for the first time because she was extremely happy to see the redhead.

The first time they exposed their relationship to their friends was not on purpose. They were in the living area of the Avengers' HQ, Carol was trying to cook lunch, though it was past three in the afternoon, and Natasha was doing her best to bother her. They were used to be alone there and didn't see Tony and his family arriving in the room as Carol had gave up cooking and was lovingly kissing Natasha instead. Tony clearing his throat made them realised they were not alone and their blushing cheeks highlighted it perfectly. Neither one of them felt the need to explain, they had no reason to do so, they were both adults and consenting and didn't need anybody's approving. The Stark family still gave it to them, Tony was glad that Natasha had found love, and he like Carol so that was another good point in his opinion.

The first time Carol told Natasha she loved her, they were in bed in the compound. It was early in the morning, as usual Carol woke up first and was slowly working to wake up Natasha, stroking her hand in her going-back-to-its-natural-colour red hair. She was sleeping on top of Carol, very often, it was like this that she slept the best, and Carol didn't mind, quite the opposite, she loved it, Natasha was her human blanket. As Natasha struggled to open her eyes Carol quietly giggled and kissed the other woman's forehead, then her temple and finally her lips when the redhead managed to move. After a lingering kiss, Carol suddenly felt the need to tell Natasha how much she was important to her and the words escaped her mouth naturally. She hadn't expect anything from this but was still surprised when Natasha sat up, straddling her hips and looked away. Carol didn't know what to do, she couldn't read her lover's face yet she had learnt to do it since they got together. She sat up as well, cupped Natasha's cheek and wavered, "Was it too soon?" Was it really? It had been almost eight months since their first kiss, if it was too soon then Carol didn't know anything about relationships. She worried even more when she saw tears falling down Natasha's cheeks but was quickly reassured when she heard some stammered words, "It's just that you are the first person to ever tell me that." Carol's heart melted in an instant, how was it possible that a person as good as Natasha Romanoff had never heard a 'I love you' in her life, she deserved all the 'I love yous' in the world. She took her girlfriend in her arms comforted her, understanding that if she had never heard it she might never had said it.

The first time Natasha told Carol she loved her, she thought she was about to say something else. Carol had left for space, it had been three months and Natasha missed her terribly, so when her girlfriend told her that she was coming back in a week, her features changed from sad to happiness within a second. She was awaiting where Carol usually landed, arms folded to her chest, looking up at the night sky and tried to figure out which of all this shining points was Carol flying towards her. She was so lost in the immensity of stars that she didn't realised that the space girl had landed behind her. When she realised it, she run the few steps that separated them and, as Carol said 'I missed you', she said 'I love you', yet what she thought was the same as the blonde. Carol quickly pulled out of the hug, in shock, gaping and whispered a few words, "You do?" Natasha was quite troubled herself but, as much as it was hard for her to say those words, it was what she felt for Carol, what she had been feeling for a very long time, "I love you," she repeated, a smile forming on her face. Carol was motionless, only her eyelids were mechanically moving until a giggle escaped her mouth, "I love you so much Natasha," she replied before capturing the smaller woman's lips.

The first time they talked about marriage, Carol thought it wasn't something they were allowed to do. The couple was casually talking as the blonde was making dinner when the subject of marriage was broach. Carol said that she was sad she couldn't marry Natasha, not that she wanted to marry her now, they had been together for barely two years, it was too early in her opinion. The redhead raised an eyebrow, same sex marriage was legal but apparently Carol hadn't learnt about it in the time she was away. Natasha thought it would be fun to joke about it. She stated that they could get married now if they wanted and knelt down before Carol. The space Captain was lost until she realised there was no ring in Natasha's hands, and then the redhead stood up and told her she was kidding. Even if this first time the proposal wasn't real, Natasha did plan to propose to Carol, and the sooner the better.

She really proposed the day of their two years anniversary. Carol was coming back to Earth for the occasion so Natasha had a few weeks to get ready. She went ring shopping with Tony and planned everything to make this day perfect. Carol arrived in the middle of the afternoon, they cuddled for a while until Natasha told her to get ready for dinner. She knew her girlfriend always took a decade in the shower, which gave her the time to set the table while a chef was cooking for them and went to her room to put a dress and heels on. It was the first time she dressed up like this for Carol and felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but when the blonde entered the room and saw her, all her love shining through her eyes, the embarrassment faded away. After a nice dinner, Natasha brought Carol where they met for the first time, in the operation room of the Avengers' HQ where she threatened her life three years ago and knelt, but this time it was really, this time she had a ring and asked Carol to marry her. Without an ounce of hesitation, Carol said yes, helped Natasha standing up and pulled her into a kiss. She thought the moment was over after Natasha put the ring on her finger, but then Tony knocked on the door, dressed in a suit, and was followed by his wife and Rhodey, also nicely dressed. The blonde didn't understand what was happening until they all took their places, Tony as Natasha's best man, Pepper as Carol's maid of honour and Rhodey as the person officiating what was their wedding ceremony. Natasha explained that she couldn't wait, because she loved Carol with every single fibre of her body and she didn't want to wait to call Carol her wife. After they both said 'I do' and put the wedding rings on each other's fingers, Rhodey made them wife and wife and they shared their first kiss as such, the first of a long and lovely life that they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote that in two and a half hours, sorry if there was typos.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
